They Are A Couple
by justmeaniethings2
Summary: [BREAKING NEWS] PAN: Sepasang Idol Dalam Grup Yang Sama Terlibat Hubungan Cinta? Seoul - Sepasang idol tertangkap kamera sedang berkencan. Pasangan ini adalah pasangan idol, teammate (satu grup yang sama) pertama yang hubungannya berhasil terkuak oleh Dispath. Menurut kabar yang beredar, hubungan diantara keduanya bahkan sudah berjalan hampir 3 tahun. 2HYUN/ JMIN/ BUGIHWANG
1. PROLOG

[BREAKING NEWS]

 **PAN** : **Sepasang Idol Dalam Grup Yang Sama Terlibat Hubungan Cinta?**

 **Seoul** \- Sepasang idol tertangkap kamera sedang berkencan. Pasangan ini adalah pasangan idol, _teammate (satu grup yang sama)_ pertama yang hubungannya berhasil terkuak oleh _**Dispath**_. Menurut kabar yang beredar, hubungan diantara keduanya bahkan sudah berjalan hampir 3 tahun.

" _Keduanya sudah menjalin hubungan mungkin sekitar 3 tahun. Sejak awal debut mereka sudah sangat dekat jadi gak heran kalo mereka sampai pacaran_." menurut salah satu sumber terdekat dengan pasangan itu.

Beberapa kali rumor kencan mereka memang sempat menyeruak namun keduanya selalu mengelak dan mengatakan jika mereka hanya sekadar _teammate_ bahkan dekat sebagai satu keluarga. Namun, dari foto serta bukti yang beredar sudah bisa menjelaskan semuanya bahkan fans mereka pun telah mengendus hal ini sejak lama.

" _Sudah tidak heran jika melihat keduanya dekat. Bahkan jika kalian perhatikan keduanya saat saling bertatapan pun pasti akan tau jika mereka ada apa-apa_. _Oh jangan lupakan barang couple yang diam-diam suka mereka pakai!_ " menurut sumber yang mengaku sebagai salah seorang fans dari grup idol tersebut.

Akankah mereka terus bungkam dan mengelak? Ataukah akan membuka hubungan mereka berdua ke publik? Bagaimana tanggapan agensi dan juga publik terhadap hubungan keduanya?

 **975.453** comments

+ _ **032**_ Gila! Ini gila! Jadi apa yang selama ini kita pikirkan benar?

+ _ **466**_ sudah pasti ini JR dan Minyeon! Lihat saja dari postur tubuh di foto itu!

+ _ **975**_ they're already kissed? OMG!

+ _ **412**_ NEED CONFIRMATION ASAP!

+ _ **453**_ no comment. Dan kalian terlalu telat buat nguak hal ini. Kami udah tau dari lama!

+ _ **234**_ Finally Dispath mulai bergerak!

+ _ **786**_ Woww calm calm! Tunggu konfirmasi aja dari mereka #teamnunggukonfirmbias

+ _ **142**_ 3 tahun? Demi apa? Ini gila!

+ _ **856**_ 3 tahun dan baru berani nguak itu sekarang? HAHAHA

+ _ **123**_ This is real? OMG!

+ _ **345**_ what ia this? This is for real?

+ _ **947**_ JR MINHYUN? OH INI GILA!

+ _ **856**_ beneran JR? Dan Minhyun? Wah daebak!

+ _ **645**_ bleeding! Oh bias! Tapi sama Min? KU DUKUNG! *shipper garis keras*

+ _ **512**_ berharap Dispath bergerak ke grup lain juga! Ayo Dispath ungkap hubungan idol grup lain juga!

Pria berkacamata itu hanya bisa meletakkan ponsel pintarnya ke atas meja, sedikit membantingnya, sesaat setelah membaca sebuah artikel terbaru yang memuat berita tentang _artis_ yang dinaunginya. Sebenarnya ini bukan sekali-duakali dia mendapati kabar ini, sudah terlalu sering dan beberapa kali juga dielak namun tetap saja muncul ke permukaan ditambah dengan beragam macam bukti yang beredar, memperkuat berita yang dijabarkan para pencari berita yang paling dihindari para selebritis, _**Dispath**_.

"Han _sajang-nim,_ anda..."

"Panggilkan mereka kesini, sekarang!" ujar pria berkacamata, CEO dari **Pled Entertainment**.

Tanpa perlu menunggu waktu lama, wanita berambut cokelat keemasan, yang merupakan salah satu staff yang bekerja dibagian _social-marketing_ pun undur diri dan memanggil kedua _artis_ mereka yang sedang ramai dibicarakan.

"Ck ada-ada saja!"

.

.

-justmeaniethings-


	2. I : Ketika Cerita Dimulai

_"Hah! Berita apa ini?" pria itu langsung merobek kertas dari artikel yang ditulis oleh salah satu reporter._

 _"Ini berita basi! Gak menjual! Ganti!" ujarnya pada yang lainnya._

 _"Jaekyun cari sesuatu yang menjual!" teriaknya lagi pada salah seorang perempuan berkacamata yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya, mencari bahan berita yang bisa segera diangkat._

 _"Deadline! Deadline! Belum ada satupun berita yang masuk? Kalian becus tidak?" teriaknya lagi. Wajahnya bahkan sudah terlihat memerah. Para penulis berita langsung ketar-ketir dan mencoba semampu mereka membuat berita yang sekiranya sesuai dan dianggap menjual oleh orang itu, redaktur majalah dan berita online yang terkenal di Seoul,_ _ **Dispath**_ _._

 _Bisa dibilang,_ _ **Dispath**_ _ini adalah musuh besar dunia hiburan di Korea Selatan._ _ **Dispath**_ _ini bisa juga disamakan dengan_ _ **Papparazi**_ _yang gak akan pernah nyerah buat nguak sesuatu yang disembunyikan rapat-rapat oleh perusahaan-perusahaan entertainment Korea. Dan korban_ _ **Dispath**_ _kebanyakan adalah para selebritis._

 _Mereka akan sangat was-was dan berhati-hati dalam setiap gerakan agar tak memancing wartawan yang haus berita itu mencium gelagat tak enak dan mengungkapkan hal yang harusnya menjadi privasi mereka serta perusahaan saja. Tapi, sepintar-pintarnya menutupi, si pencari berita itu juga akan semakin licik dan menggunakan beragam cara demi mendapatkan berita besar dan menjual, contoh kasusnya adalah perihal rumor kencan juga skandal yang pasti akan mendapat banyak peluang, menarik minat para pembaca._

 _Karena itu, maka tak heran jika_ _ **Dispath**_ _ini dijuluki sebagai 'penguak hubungan dan skandal selebriti'._ _ **Dispath**_ _akan menjadi yang terdepan dan nomor satu dalam menguak segala kasusnya. Hal inilah yang membuat_ _ **Dispath**_ _jadi hal yang paling diwaspadai para selebritis dan entertainment di Korea._

 _Drrtttt Drrrrtttt Drrttt_

 _ **Email received**_

 _From: sanghyukkim .kr_  
 _Subject: Foto kencan JR dan Minhyun Newest di Insadong (27/10)_

 _[Insert Photo]_

 _"Kena kalian! Tangkapan yang bagus Sanghyuk!" ujarnya._

 _Senyum lebar langsung terukir diwajah orang itu dan didetik berikutnya, ia langsung memanggil salah satu bawahannya untuk segera menginput berita soal kencan antar idol dalam grup yang sama ke situs beritanya. Hasilnya? Hanya dalam hitungan menit, jumlah viewers bahkan sharenya melebihi ekspetasinya. Dan lagi-lagi_ _ **Dispath**_ _berhasil mengungkap satu rahasia para selebriti._

 _._

 _._

 _ **They Are A Couple**_

 _._

 _._

 _Han Sanggeum adalah seorang CEO dari_ _ **Pled Entertainment**_ _yang menaungi_ _ **Newest**_ _, salah satu grup idol yang dalam beberapa tahun belakang ini namanya sedang naik di Korea Selatan bahkan di Internasional. Paras tampan juga beragam talent serta kepribadian dari para membernya membuat nama_ _ **Newest**_ _menjadi salah satu kandidat besar dalam menjajahi dunia entertainment Korea bahkan Internasional._

 _Dan karena hal itulah Han sajang-nim ini sangat menjaga dengan sangat baik aset terbaik bagi perusahaannya sekarang ini. Penjagaan yang ketat hingga jadwal padat sengaja ia berikan demi membuat para artisnya sibuk dengan jadwal mereka sendiri dan melupakan soal-soal lain diluar pekerjaan, termasuk soal asmara._

 _Sejak awal penandatangan kontrak, tertulis jika tak ada larangan dalam hal berkencan ataupun hubungan asmara apapun dengan berbagai macam persyaratan. Salah satu persyaratan yang pasti adalah hubungan itu sangat dilarang untuk diketahui oleh publik apalagi sampai terhendus oleh media. Hal ini untuk menghindari skandal dan gosip juga penurunan minat dari publik bagi grup yang menaungi._

 _Dunia entertainment sama halnya dengan dunia bisnis. Jika satu barang sudah menarik tapi memiliki catat, pasti lama kelamaan akan ditinggalkan oleh peminat. Begitu juga para idol. Jika idol itu ketahuan berkencan, maka minat bagi idol itu akan berkurang dan pendapatan serta daya tarik bagi para fans juga ikut menyusut. Inilah dampak yang paling dihindari oleh perusahaan. Ibarat kata, idol adalah pion mereka untuk mendapat penghasilan besar. Jika pion itu cacat, maka penghasilan pun akan berkurang._

 _Sesuai apa yang diperintahkan, JR atau Jonghyun serta Minhyun kini telah berada didalam ruangan CEO Han. Keduanya hanya duduk diam dengan kepala tertunduk. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk, ada Hobeom, salah satu manager dari grup_ _ **Newest,**_ _berdiri menunggu dan mendampingi kedua anak asuhnya itu._

 _"Apa kalian sudah baca berita hari ini?" tanya Han sajang yang langsung diangguki JR dan Minhyun bersamaan. Keduanya masih sama-sama terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya._

 _"Jadi bisa dijelaskan apa yang terjadi? Kenapa berita seperti ini bisa muncul lagi?" sambung Han sajang buat keduanya kembali diam bak patung, tak ada satupun dari keduanya yang mau menjawab._

 _"Aku memang tidak melarang kalian menjalin hubungan. Tapi kalian tau kan apa yang harus kalian lakukan? Ingat isi kontrak kalian!" ujarnya lagi dengan nada sedikit meninggi. Ia kesal karena lagi-lagi mendapati berita yang sama serta objek pemberitaan yang sama._

 _"Harus berapa kali perusahaan mengadakan konferensi pers hanya untuk memberi tanggapan soal berita kencan kalian ini? Apa segitu susahnya menyembunyikan ini? Kenapa kalian sering sekali tertangkap basah?" Minhyun terlihat gugup bahkan hanya bisa memainkan ujung kemeja yang dikenakannya. Jujur, ia takut jika harus berhadapan dengan sajang-nim ini._

 _"Sepertinya harus ada peraturan baru untuk perusahaan, terutama untuk kalian." Han sajang-nim menatap keduanya dengan datar. Dan dengan omongan itu, Jonghyun dan Minhyun hanya bisa saling melirik, mencoba menebak apa yang akan dilakukan oleh CEO Han itu._

 _"Hobeom tolong hubungi Jae dan katakan untuk menghubungi media yang lain. Besok akan ada konferensi pers dari Pled Entertainment untuk masalah JR-Minhyun." putus Han sajang yang langsung diangguki manager Newest yang bertubuh sedikit gempal itu._

 _"Dan untuk kalian, bersiaplah." pesan Han sajang buat Jonghyun dan Minhyun menegang dan mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang akan dilakukan oleh CEO itu._

.

.

-justmeaniethings-


	3. II : Awal Mulanya

_5 tahun yang lalu..._

Minhyun hanya bisa memandangi selebaran itu dalam diam, sedikit tertarik hanya karena penasaran. Dia tidak begitu paham soal seni terlebih soal musik karena ia tumbuh dalam keluarga yang jauh dari dunia seni. Ayahnya seorang pekerja kantoran biasa, ibunya hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga, noona nya juga hanya bekerja sebagai guru tk. Tak ada jiwa seni yang mengalir dalam darah dikeluarganya.

Yang membuat selebaran itu jadi menarik minatnya adalah karena informasi yang tertulis disana yang menunjukkan sejumlah uang dengan nominal yang cukup besar. Dan salah satu temannya, Seongwoo berniat ingin mengikuti perlombaan yang ada diselebaran itu demi mendapatkan hadiah utama. Ya, hidup Seongwoo bisa dibilang tidak terlalu baik makanya ia mencoba mencari cara agar bisa mendapatkan uang.

"Seongwoo.. Yakin mau ikut lomba ini? Lomba ini kan-"

"Kenapa? Pasti menyenangkan dan aku yakin aku pasti bisa menang! Dukung aku dong!" balasnya sambil nunjukin seulas senyumnya yang tampan.

"Tapi perlombaannya kan tinggal dua hari lagi. Bagaimana-"

"Sttt tenang aja oke! Yakin aja aku pasti bisa nunjukin yang terbaik! Kamu hanya harus dukung aku disana!" balasnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Minhyun penuh semangat dan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi.

"Oke goodluck ya!"

Dan benar saja. Seongwoo benar-benar mencoba menampilkan yang terbaik saat tampil diatas panggung lomba. Minhyun bahkan terkejut sendiri, tak menyangka jika salah satu sahabat dekatnya itu memiliki talenta dalam hal menyanyi dan juga menari. Seongwoo dengan santainya meliuk-liukkan tubuh dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang saat itu sedang tren, lagu dari salah satu boygrup yang sedang naik daun, **Big Ban**.

Akhirnya seperti yang diduga. Seongwoo berhasil keluar sebagai pemenang meskipun hanya mendapatkan juara ketiga namun itu sebuah permulaan yang hebat. Minhyun tersenyum sangat lebar saat melihat sahabatnya itu memegang trophy hadiah pemenang diatas panggung sana sampai tak sadar jika ada seseorang yang terus mengamatinya sejak awal ia datang hingga sekarang.

"Yak Ong Seongwoo selamat! Gak pernah nyangka kamu bisa menang! Hebat!" ujar Minhyun sambil menjabat tangan Seongwoo, memberi selamat.

"Thanks Minhyun-ah sudah mau datang dan mendukungku! Aku janji bakal mentraktirmu _Jeokbal_ setelah ini!" ujar Seongwoo yang dibalas tepukan gembira dari Minhyun.

"Ehem maaf.. Apa kalian punya waktu?" ujar seorang pria, berbalut kemeja hitam dan berkacamata bulat menghampiri Seongwoo dan juga Minhyun.

"Ya?"

"Apa kalian ingin jadi terkenal?"

"Maaf?"

"Karena saya lihat kalian berdua memiliki aura seperti bintang dan sangat cocok untuk menjadi idol. Apakah kalian tertarik untuk jadi terkenal?" ujar pria itu lagi buat Minhyun dan Seongwoo sama-sama terkejut dan bingung.

"Tampaknya kalian masih sedikit bingung. Jadi begini, entertainment kami sedang mencari banyak trainee laki-laki dan sepenglihatan saya, kalian berdua sama-sama memiliki kecocokan untuk menjadi idol. Dan jika kalian tertarik-"

"-ini kartu nama saya. Kalian bisa datang Sabtu nanti kesana. Simpan ini dan saya ingin mendengar kabar baik dari kalian berdua." pria itu memberikan dua buah kartu nama ke Minhyun dan Seongwoo.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi." setelahnya ia pun pamit meninggalkan Minhyun dan Seongwoo dengan sejuta tanda tanya.

Minhyun menatap kartu nama berwarna hitam dengan dibumbuhi tulisan berwarna putih itu dengan alis berkerut dan membacanya dengan seksama.

 _ **Jeong Sebin**_  
 _ **Director of Pled Entertainment**_

.

.

.

 _ **~They Are A Couple~**_

.

.

.

- _ **Ruang latihan Pled Entertainment-**_

 _Music is playing_

Didalam ruangan yang didominasi warna putih dan hijau itu, terlihat seorang laki-laki sedang serius menggerakan tubuhnya sesuai irama musik. Ia bahkan tampak tak terlalu peduli dengan keringat yang mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Kaos hitam yang ia kenakan sudah basah, namun sama sekali tak menghentikan laki-laki itu untuk menari.

Laki-laki yang sedang menari itu bernama Jonghyun, atau nama lengkapnya adalah Kim Jonghyun. Dia adalah trainee laki-laki pertama di **Pled Entertainment**. Bukan tanpa alasan dia memilih untuk menjadi seorang idol hingga harus rela menjalani proses trainee yang panjang. Dia memiliki kecintaan yang amat besar terhadap dunia seni. Tak heran jika kemampuaannya begitu membanggakan. Ia bisa membuat musik, rapp juga menari. Proses trainee yang cukup panjang -2 tahun- juga semakin membentuk dirinya menjadi seorang pribadi baru yang siap ditempah menjadi idol yang diidamkan oleh banyak orang.

Dirinya bisa dibilang menjadi sosok emas bagi Pled Entertainment jika sampai menjadi idol. Meski begitu, tak mudah bagi Pled Entertainment mendebutkan sebuah grup baru. Mereka sangat berhati-hati untuk membentuk grup baru setelah mengalami kegagalan sebelumnya.

Ya, 3 bulan yang lalu, Pled Entertainment memang berencana akan mendebutkan satu grup baru laki-laki berisi 4 anggota. Namun sayang, belum juga debut, salah satu dari trainee nya membuat skandal hingga debut grup ditunda dan harus mengalami perombakan. Trainee yang bermasalah itu mau tak mau harus dikeluarkan dan harus membayar denda sesuai yang tertera didalam isi kontrak karena perbuatannya sendiri. Akibatnya, Pled Entertainment harus memundurkan waktu debut grup baru dan kembali membuka kesempatan untuk mengadakan audisi bagi siapapun yang berminat untuk menjadi idol.

 _Music is stoping_

Jonghyun menghentikan gerakannya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sudut ruangan, tempat _tape_ yang sejak tadi memutar musik berada. Dan disana terdapat seorang pria berpakaian santai yang menatapnya penuh kekaguman.

"Tarianmu semakin lama semakin bagus." pujinya buat Jonghyun membungkukkan badan, tanda hormat sekaligus terima kasihnya pada pria itu _, Dance Trainer_ Pled Ent.

"Dimana yang lain? Kenapa hanya kau sendiri yang latihan?" ujar Hong Seojin pada Jonghyun.

"Dongho sedang di studio dan Minki mengambil kelas vocal jadi-"

"Kau bertugas sebagai _leader_ mereka. Kenapa tidak menyuruh mereka latihan dance bersama? Ini waktunya untuk kelas dance. Jika begini terus apa kalian bisa cepat debut?" ujar Seojin buat Jonghyun menunduk, merasa bersalah.

"Cepat panggil mereka! Dalam waktu 5 menit, mereka sudah harus ada disini!" perintah Seojin yang langsung dituruti oleh Jonghyun.

"Hahh ada-ada saja! Kalau mereka begini terus bagaimana bisa cepat debut dan menghasilkan banyak uang? Hah!" keluhnya lalu kembali memainkan musik yang sempat dimatikan kembali.

Jonghyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruangan yang ada dilantai dua, tempat dimana studio berada. Ia berniat untuk memanggil Dongho sesuai yang diperintahkan oleh pelatih dance mereka. Namun, sebelum dirinya berjalan lebih jauh menuju ke studio, ia melihat ada beberapa orang asing yang bergerombol diruang latihan para trainee -ruangan latihan trainee dan artis berbeda-. Dari yang ia lihat, semuanya adalah laki-laki dengan beragam rupa dan penampilan. Ada yang terlihat santai bahkan tak jarang terlihat gugup. Penasaran, Jonghyun mendekat dan sedikit mencaritahu soal apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Maaf.. Ada apa ya ini? Kenapa ramai sekali?" tanya Jonghyun pada salah seorang yang berambut merah dengan mengenakan sticker dengan nomor 0042. Laki-laki itu menolehkan kepalanya dan memandangi Jonghyun dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan pandangan menghakimi.

"Kau tidak lihat tulisan dipintu sana?" ujarnya dingin buat Jonghyun sedikit merasa tak suka dengan tingkah orang itu. Karena tak ingin mencari ribut, ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu ruangan dan disana tertulis tulisan yang besar.

 **RUANG AUDISI PLED ENTERTAINMENT**

Dan setelahnya yang terjadi adalah Jonghyun yang langsung pergi darisana. Lagipula ia juga sudah tau jawabannya. Dan sekarang dia lebih memilih untuk cepat memanggil Dongho dan Minki sebelum pelatih mereka mengamuk dan membuat mereka mendapatkan hukuman.

 _Di sisi lain..._

"Ck dimana Seongwoo! Kenapa tidak balik-balik juga! Padahal sebentar lagi gilirannya!" keluh Minhyun sambil kembali mencoba menghubungi temannya itu yang tak kunjung kembali setelah tadi ijin untuk pergi ke toilet sejak sejam yang lalu.

Sayang beribu sayang saat dirinya berusaha menelpon Seongwoo, panggilannya sama sekali tak tersambung buat Minhyun semakin frustasi. Ia memandangi sticker bernomor 0034 -itu sticker Seongwoo yang ia titipkan ke Minhyun- dengan gusar sampai pintu ruang audisi itu terbuka dan memanggil nomor antrian sesuai nomor sticker yang tertera.

"Peserta dengan nomor 0034 silakan masuk!" ujar seorang staff wanita berambut pendek yang berdiri didepan pintu ruangan.

"Duh Seongwoo-ya dimana?" gumam Minhyun sambil mencoba kembali menghubungi temannya itu dan lagi-lagi sama sekali tak tersambung.

"Peserta 0034 dipersilakan!" panggilan kedua dan Minhyun dapat mendengar keluhan kesal peserta lainnya disana. Minhyun sekali lagi memandangi sticker yang dipegangnya itu dengan gusar.

"Sekali lagi panggilan untuk peserta 0034 jika tidak ada maka ha-"

"Saya!" teriak Minhyun tiba-tiba sambil berdiri mengangkat tangannya membuat hampir seluruh mata memandangnya. Merasa jadi pusat perhatian, perlahan Minhyun menurunkan tangannya dan menundukkan kepala, malu. Wajahnya juga sudah terasa panas dan dijamin sudah sangat memerah sangkin malunya.

"Baiklah cepat masuk ke dalam." ujar wanita itu dan seketika Minhyun langsung merutuki keputusannya detik itu juga.

' _Hwang Minhyun apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!_ '

.

.

.

.

- _justmeaniethings_ -

A/n: jadi alur ceritanya bakal banyak mundurnya hehe buat ngebedain alurnya maju atau mundur, kalimat/tulisan yang di _Italic_ itu yang nunjukin setting waktu maju alias nunjukin waktu yang baru. Tapi jika kalimat/tulisan normal-normal saja, nunjukin jika setting waktunya lampau/flashback. Apa kira-kira masih ngebingungin? :') kalo mungkin memang masih ngebingungin, bakal aku kasih penanda lainnya sebelum memasuki cerita hehe

Btw terima kasih sekali untuk respon positifnya dan supportnya ya! Salam 2Hyun! Hehe


End file.
